Pictures On My Walls
by Frozen For Now
Summary: A few days after Hermione hears of Ron's engagement, Ron comes over to Hermione's flat to look remember old times with old pictures from their times at Hogwarts. But when mishaps and emotions occur, tears are released. { better than the summary plz R&R! Thanks! } Rhr A little HG
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic I'm trying to make when they're all done with the war. I hope you enjoy my new update on my Christmas. I hope you enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**~ Xx Wilting Rose xX**

* * *

How much more broken could she be? The love her life was getting married. And it was entirely all her fault. She had missed three whole years that they could have been together. But that was lost in the fabrics of time. Right now, all she wanted to do was turn back the time she had lost. Three years ago, he had told her everything. He told her he loved her. He told her he had fallen for her. But she had never re-acknowledged these feelings because at the time, she was asleep in the Hospital Wing. Not only that, but fear had plagued her. She was deadly afraid that if they had ever gotten into an enormous row that could tear them apart, they would be ruined forever. Their friendship would be in ruins. Not to even mention their love they had shared. However, now, she so dearly wished she could take that time back. She wished she could have taken that chance with him. But she never voiced how she felt for him. But he voiced his.

Ronald Billius Weasley would be coming over to her flat in a few hours to share a few old photos with her. She couldn't wait, but at the same time, she couldn't want something to not occur so soon. It's too hard for her to face him when she heard only days ago about the engagement. But she'll suck it up. She'll suck it up for him. Taking a deep breath, Hermione Jean Granger stood from her kitchen table and walked up her stairs and to her bathroom. She gladly took a long bath to calm herself before she had to face Ron. After a long soak, she climbed out of the tub , drained the water, and went to her room to put on some clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from her room in blue denim jeans, and a thin purple blouse over a black, spaghetti strapped tank top and no shoes. She decided to cook something for them to eat. Upon looking through an old cook book, Hermione chose to make the two of them chicken and dumplings. Digging through her pantry and refrigerator to find the correct ingredients, she couldn't stop the excitement and dread building up in her. Finally, she had dinner ready when there was a knock on her door.

" 'Mione? You in there?" Ron asked though the flat door separating him and Hermione. She smiled slightly to herself when she heard hi, use her nickname he had given her.

On the other side if the door, the Weasley boy smirked to himself. "If you don't open this door, I'll have to break it down to save you from a deatheater." Ron joked.

Inside her flat, Hermione was taking a few breathers. But when she heard : "Okay, 'Mione, I guess I'm going to have to break this bloody door down." From the impatient Weasley on the other side, she assumed she should, probably, open the door.

"Alright, alright, Ronald, I'm coming, I'm coming." Hermione called to him from her side of the door. She opened the door and revealed 6' 2" Ronald Weasley, wearing jeans, a white button up blouse, and orange sneakers. Years they've been with each other she's always been shorter than him. She's only 5'7", but it's always worked out.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron said pulling her into a tight hug. As she embraced him back, as she inhaled she could smell his hair. Yeah, that sounds strange, but she's always loved this smell. This only reminded her of their sixth year.

"Hi, Ron, congratulations!" She replied to his greeting. Though she gave him a smile today, saying her congratulations, she felt her soul break a little bit.

"How are you?" He asked as he stepped inside her flat.

"Good. I know you're wonderful." She stated in a matter of fact voice with a grin on her face.

"Gee, 'Mione, how'd you know that?" Ron said sarcastically joking with her.

Hermione swatted his arm playfully and laughed lightly. "Maybe if your mother and sister would keep their mouths shut, owls, and quills to themselves I could be surprised by the person who has the greatest news." Hermione joked.

Ron chuckled whole heartedly. "It's a Weasley women thing."

"I figured that out in our second year." Hermione said with a smile. She sighed, "I made dinner. Hungry?"

"Always." Ron confirmed as they went to sit down at Hermione's kitchen table.

* * *

Dinner plates were placed in the kitchen sink as well s the glasses they drank from. Now, they sat on the floor of Hermione's living room with photo's scattered all around Ron and Hermione. Ron was holding a stack of old pictures in his right hand as he flipped them every once in a while to a new photo. Hermione sat inches away from the youngest Weasley boy.

"Hey look at this one." Ron said grabbing Hermione's attention abruptly. Ron held up an old photo of him and her in their third year. His leg was in a cast due to the injuries Sirius Black had left on his leg. But he was smiling with her by his side. She sat on the side of his hospital bed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were so close their shoulders nearly touched the other's. Stitches were binding the cuts and gashes on their faces and limbs. "Do you remember this picture?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought for a moment. She remembered who took the picture ( Harry ), she didn't remember posing for it. "Er... sort of." She said with a little giggle. "But I remember who took the picture clear as day. Do _not_ give Harry a camera for your wedding. I think he goes a little snap happy." Hermione said with a smirk as she recalled Harry's evil grinning face as he snapped the picture.

Ron began to flip through the pictures behind the previous one. They were more from the first one taken by (you guessed it!) the Boy Who Lived. "You know, I think you're right, 'Mione," Ron said amused. Hermione giggled as she slowly started to lean against Ron's arm. "Harry _did,_ and probably still _does_, have photography issues. He'd totally went snap happy."

"Obviously not the first time either." Hermione said showing him another stack of pictures in his hands. These were in their fourth year. Hermione and Ron were fighting after the Yule Ball and Harry had decided then and there to start snapping pictures. "Look at my face." Hermione commented as she pointed to her face on one of the pictured that had been super shot exceedingly fast.

Ron chuckled. "Look how big my mouth is in this one," Ron said as he placed his finger on his face in the moving photo. Both laughed loudly at the fourteen year old Ron Weasley frustrated beyond belief. Though at the time it was annoying as hell and humiliating as shit, it's funny to laugh at now, six years later.

"Hey, he was right, it _is_ fun to laugh at now." Hermione stated as they continuously flipped though old photos. They found one of Harry, Hermione and Ron standing with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ron's sister Ginerva Weasley ( aka Ginny Weasley ) in front of the old castle. It was after Sirius's death, and Umbridge's rule. Everyone was trying to smile their best, but they tried.

"That was the worst year ever." Ron commented with a groan.

"No kidding. I'm pretty sure most of our students were scarred, if not, all of them." Hermione said with a horrified toned voice. "I'm glad harry taught us DA."

Somewhat reluctantly, Ron looked over at the clock. The digital, red numbers read _'3:58'_ in the morning. He looked over at Hermione. He couldn't help but think she was ... stunning. Her wild hair was amazing, her beautiful brown eyes were intoxicating, and her pretty plump lips shone in the dim lamp light. He sighed sadly and pressed his lips together. " 'Mione," He addressed her.

"Mm?" She groaned in response.

Once again, he sighed. "I... I have to go." Ron said in a disappointed voice.

"Oh, okay." Hermione said sitting up. She smiled sadly at him, "Well, congratulations, again. I'm so happy for you both."

"Er, thanks, 'Mione." Ron said as they stood up.

Hermione stretched as she stood up. She looked around them seeing old photos scattered around themselves. "I-I'll owl the photos back to you." She said blushing a little bit.

"That's okay. i'll come back over tonight and we'll finish looking over them, alright?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Okay, i'll see you later then?" She asked with a little hope.

"Absolutely." Ron confirmed.

Ron out his coat on and headed for the door. Without thinking Ron lowered his head, and his lips met her cheek for a split second. Both froze, blushing furiously.

"I ... er ..." Ron stuttered.

Hermione starred at him with shock and a little anticipation. "Ron..."

"I... I'd better go, 'Mione." He flashed one of his famous lop-sided grins nervously and slowly closed the door.

As soon as he left, Hermione pressed her back against and slid down the wooden door. A single tear slid down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ron... I should've said this a long time ago... I love you..."

* * *

Ron got back to his flat. All the lights were out. He made his way to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. Asleep on the right side of the bed, lay a girl with long, auburn hair and long eyelashes. She's a little pale and skinny, but she's a little on the taller side.

She groaned slightly, "Ron? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Barb, it's me." He confirmed. As he sat down on his side of the bed, Ron turned to face her. "Goodnight." He mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Fifth year started in three days. Ron, Hermione, and Harry, who were now fifteen years of age, all had their trunks pack and ready for boarding the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was meeting at Ron's place (the Burrow) for their day in Diagon Alley. After the Yule Ball incident, Ron felt horrible for treating Hermione the way he had treated her. She didn't deserve to be yelled at for his foolishness, and she didn't deserve that Dumstrang Git either. She deserved better. Ron sighed. He was a little nervous about talking with Hermione again. Of course they patched everything up during the school year, but he was afraid of screwing up again. The red headed wizard groaned as the thought of an angry Hermione directed straight at him. 'Such a lovely and inspirational thought, you prat.' Ron thinks sarcastically to himself with a hand running through his fiery red hair. Honestly, right now, he just wants to see her. After all, one gets lonely when you spend an entire summer with two annoying twit brothers and a sister. He's missed Hermione a lot... he's missed Harry too! ''Course I missed Harry.' He tells himself in his mind._

_"Ron!" The voice of Ronald's litte sister, Ginny, reached his ears and caused him to sigh with annoyance and groan as well._

_"What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked with obvious annoyance in his voice. He knew Ginny was ready for school as well. She had been just as bored as he had every house of every day in the damned summer heat, as all four Weasleys degnome the garden._

_"Have you seen my Hogwarts robe?" She inquired him with hastiness in her voice. Ginney was, if you couldn't tell already, very ready to go back to school to see her friends._

_He can't blame her the slightest bit. He, actually, wants to returned to his second home as soon as they can! "No. Has mum done any laundry lately? I think she said something about washing our robes for this year." Ron replied to his sister._

_Ginny slowly nodded her head, and turned to walk away from Ron's room. She murmured a quick 'Thanks' under her breath and went to interrogate her mum about their robes for their departure to Hogwarts in three days._

_Ron rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and groan again as he fell back onto his bed on the orange quilt. "I can't wait until there's a little more action for me to get used to." Ron said out loud. Lately, Ron has been plagued with different emotions towards his ingenious friend, Hermione Granger. For one, he can't get her out of his thoughts. And two, he can't help but feel the urge to, at least, be with her. Even if it's to do school work, or go to the library. He just wants to be with her. He will soon. Soon enough._

* * *

Ron sat up abruptly in bed.

_'Just a dream...'_ He thought sadly to himself. It was a memory. Fifth year. They were going back to Hogwarts. After an entire summer without Hermione, Ron was excited to see her again. He remembered wanting nothing more than to return to Hogwarts.

He looked over at his muggle clock.

Five o' two in the morning. He groaned as he fell back into the covers.

_'Marvelous.'_ Ron thought sarcastically to himself. _'Wait, why am I dreaming about 'Mione.'_

* * *

_Hermione shut the doors to her Muggle closet. She can't seem to find her Hogwarts school robe. She has re-checked her Muggle dresser, closet, and her parents closet (just in case). Unfortunately, she had not been able to obtain the clothes she acquires. She sighed in slight annoyance and fell back on her own bed, exasperated. "Why can't I seem to collect myself right now?" She thought out loud in the silence of her room. She needed to have everything packed. Her parents were letting her go to the Burrow tomorrow by Floo powder. She couldn't wait. She was finally going to see Ron after so many weeks! Oh, and Harry. Of course she'll get to see Harry._

_"Hermione?" Her mother called to the bright witch._

_"Yes, Mum?" Hermione inquired in reply to her mother's calling._

_"Would you mind getting your school robe out of the kitchen, please? I need to fix dinner." Mrs. Granger stated in the same matter of fact tone Hermione used._

_"Yes, Mum!" Hermione silently cheered. At least she knew it was downstairs._

* * *

Hermione woke with start. Tears began streaming down her pretty cheeks. She had fallen asleep with her back pressed the door. "I wish you were still here, Ron..." She whispered as fresh tears began to fall freely onto her flushed cheeks and pretty skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New update! Yay! I won't always update this quick but I had time today, and I'm glad I wrote this story! Anyways, onto Ron and Hermione :) But Do you guys know how hard it is to write Ron with someone that's NOT Hermione? It's going to kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**~ Xx Wilting Rose xX**

* * *

Damn you Weasley. Every bloody thing she does reminds her of him. She woke up at five 'o clock in the morning crying. All because he was gone when she woke up. But he kissed her. On the cheek, granted, but they both felt a little bit of a spark. She can't help how she feels about him. Because she _loves _him. He's all she's ever wanted. He's all she'll ever need. But she'll be happy for him. However she can't stop thinking about the kiss. It meant the world to her, but she wouldn't let him know that. It wasn't her place to tell him how she feels, because it was too late. She lost, and it cut her. Cut her deep.

There was a sudden knock on the door, she slowly pulled her self to her feet and turned the knob. On the other side of the door, stood Harry Potter. "Did he come by last night?" Harry asked immeadiatly. This sudden question surprised her, but she nodded in confirmation. Grinning evilly like a Cheshire Cat, the Boy Who Lived stepped into Hermione's flat. "Did he kiss you?" He asked slyly.

Hermione's eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. "Wh-Wht makes you say that?" She asked sheepishly.

"Come off it, Hermione, you know I could _at least_ predict what may or may not occur." Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

Still blushing bright red, Hermione closed the door to her flat. "So what?" She asked trying to mask that what it really meant to her. "It was one kiss. It doesn't matter anymore. He's _engaged_, Harry. And it's all my fault. It's all over." Hermione had made her way over to the sofa which was where she and Ron had been sitting in front of the previous few hours ago.

Harry could see right through the mask of happiness and joy Hermione was hiding behind. He knew that kiss had meant everything to her. He knew she loves him just as much as he loved her. Harry has known that through all they have been through together, they were meant to be with the other. The boy sighed. "Hermione, look, the most you can do right now is ask him what it meant for him. What it was supposed to be." Harry advised.

Hermione looked up at Harry from her hands in she hand placed her head on. "Harry, I'm too late. I have no chance. What's the use of me asking if he's already got a great girl to be with. I've met her, and I don't like her. But I kind of do in a sense. So, what's the point. If he's happy I'm happy."

Rolling his eyes, Harry sat down next to her. "Gin and I are still convinced he loves you. I think he always has."

"Harry, it's one thing for you to say that. It's another for him to say that to me." Hermione stated to him with a sigh from her lips. "The point is for his happiness. Not mine. But..." She trailed off and took a deep breath. "If he's happy with Barbara, then I won't get in the way of that relationship. As a close friend of Ron's I will be supportive of his decision either way."

"Hermione, can you not see you're trying to kid yourself? It's obvious you two click together. Why can't both of you just come off it and get together so we can have more excitement for a _better_ wedding?" Harry inquired as he crossed his arms over his chest and starred at his bushy haired friend.

"Harry..." Her voice was quiet suddenly. Her facial expression had softened, and she starred at the carpet under her shoes instead of Harry. "I'm ... I ..." She tried to speak the words she thought, but she just... couldn't. Taking a deep breath she suddenly asked. "I would like some tea. How about you?" She asked him instead.

Harry nodded and accepted Hermione's horrible excuse for not telling him his explanation. After Hermione had brought him tea ( black tea with two sugar cubes ), he asked her once more. "Why can't you be with Ron? Besides the obvious reasons I mean..."

Hermione, knowing she would be put back on the spot, pressed her lips together. She knew exactly why she couldn't be with Ron. She knew why she couldn't be with him when he first told her of his love for her. Hermione cleared her throat and took another deep breath. "I... I'm ... I'm scared."

Harry gave her a strange look. '_Scared? She's scared? Why the hell would she be scared of Ron Weasley?'_ Harry wondered to himself. He leaned forward as Hermione brought the brim of her cup of tea ( green tea with a bit of spear mint ) to her pretty red lips. "Why are you scared of Ron?" Harry asked a little confused.

Hermione set her cup down on the table after a few sips and Harry's question. "I'm not scared _of_ Ron. I'm afraid that if we got into a huge row, then it could not only ruin our relationship, but also our friendship that I have loved and cherished for an entire decade! I know it's selfish and childish, but I'm just... afraid." Hermione admitted to Harry.

Harry leaned back on the couch with an exhalent of his lungs.

* * *

Ron slowly opened his eyes. The room was still dark, but Barbara wasn't there. He didn't hear the water running in the bathroom, but he heard the faint noise of the muggle television in the living room. Ron glanced over at the digital, red clock again.

_'9:24'_ It read in the darkness.

He assumed she was in there. So he laid in his bed for a little bit recalling the events of only a few hour ago. Slowly he closed his eyes and remembered the clean mint smell of her. Then he _kissed_ her. Sure it was only a kiss on the cheek, but it was a kiss to him.

_'What am I doing?'_ Ron asked himself mentally. _'I have a girlfriend. She's my fiancé. I shouldn't be thinking of how good Hermione smells. But... I can't...'_

Suddenly, the door opened and the 5' 11" tall figure of Barbara Fraynes stood in the door frame. "Ron? Are you awake?" She asked in a whisper.

"Er, yeah, Barb, morning." Ron murmured with sleep still heavy in his voice. He felt the mattress shift as she came and sat down next to him on the left side of the bed.

"She giggled a little bit and leaned down, her lips close to his ear. "Morning, if you want breakfast, you had better get up." She said as she smiled.

With that, Ron got up. Barbara wasn't the best cook in all honesty. Compared to the dinner Ron had had the previous night, he was willing to scarf down the food Barbara would place before him. As he walked to the kitchen with Barbara, he had one thought on his mind as he sat down to a spoiled breakfast.

_'Tonight will be worth_ _it.' _


End file.
